1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery pack may be formed by electrically coupling a cell to a protection circuit module (PCM). The cell may be formed by sealing a can containing an electrode assembly and electrolyte. The cell may be charged or discharged through chemical reaction. The protection circuit module may include a printed circuit board (PCB) having electrical components, e.g., an integrated circuit, a charging/discharging switch, and a passive element. The printed circuit board may protect the cell from overcharge, over-discharge, and over-current, and may prevent performance degradation of the battery pack. In a battery pack, the cell may be spaced at a predetermined distance from the protection circuit module in order to prevent a short between the cell and protection circuit module. When the cell is spaced from the protection circuit module as described above, volume and capacity occupied by the cell in the battery pack may be reduced. Accordingly, space utilization of the battery pack may be reduced.
On the other hand, in a horizontal installation type battery pack, the protection circuit module may be disposed at a side of the cell. An additional fixing member may be used to stably seat and fix the protection circuit module. Accordingly, the manufacturing process may become complicated, and manufacturing cost may increase because of the fixing member.
In a vertical installation type battery pack, an insulating dummy tab having the same height as a lead tab may be used to separate the cell from the protection circuit module, and to maintain balance, i.e., to maintain the horizontal disposition of the protective circuit module relative to the cell. Accordingly, the manufacturing process may become complicated and manufacturing cost may increase because of the dummy tab.